


That day

by DeVloer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Smp dream, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: "Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you, and join your SMP."...And until his dying breath, Tommy will make that promise come true.
Relationships: nope
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	That day

**"One, two."**

It had started as merely a friendly discussion, some jokes about drugs and music disks. Both parties had laughed and snickered at each other's jokes. But soon the jokes turned into insults, and suddenly it wasn't funny anymore.

Honestly, as Tommy clenched the unenchanted bow in his fist, he could barely even remember why they had fought in the first place. Music disks? Had it really been about all that? Somehow they just didn't seem important anymore.

**"Three, four."**

The betrayal. Tommy remembered it so clearly. For hours, he and Eret had spent time together, gathering resources and making plans. The other knew everything, they trusted him. _He_ trusted him.

And all that for nothing.

All their chats and talks... It had meant nothing to Eret; he had betrayed them in cold blood. Tommy could still see his smirking face, looming over their wounded bodies as Tubbo's useless pleads came to an end with a merciless stab. 

The sparkles dying out in someone's eyes is the scariest thing Tommy has ever seen in his life. Despite the panic and adrenaline that had been coursing through him in the moment, he had completely frozen up, seeing Tubbo's blood running down to his shoes in a thin line and sticking to his soles.

He is still wearing those shoes, he hasn't had the time to change them out. The stain will never leave. No matter how many times he will clean it.

Red never comes out of white.

**"Five, six."**

Wilbur had managed to drag him out of the bunker, carrying a heavily wounded Fundy up on his shoulder. Dream and Eret had cackled, stomping in their lost blood and cheering their disgusting victory. Nothing had ever mentally hurt Tommy more as leaving Tubbo behind, but his mind had been absent. All he had managed to do was follow Wil, shock taking over his emotions.

They arrived at the RV. Everything was gone, Dream had taken everything from them. The only thing they had left was their home, although it won't take long before that would be taken too.

"Tubbo..."

He faintly remembers Wilbur talking to him, as he was bandaging the fox up. But he didn't remember the words.

"I'm going to kill him." That he remembers. Those were his own words. Tubbo had to be avenged.

**"Seven, eight."**

And then, as if God had decided he wasn't quite done with them, everything went even more to shit.

Fundy had been in the van when it had blown up. The smirk Dream shot them as he and Wilbur had stood up for themselves with forever hunt Tommy's dreams. They got cocky, they declared they would push through despite the loss of two of their comrades.

What a mistake... They should've run. 

When the ground below them started rumbling, Tommy, for the first time ever, had heard Wilbur scream.

The van, their home, burst into flames, pieces of rubble zooming past their ears. Tommy had seen the absolute heartbreak in Wilbur's eyes, like a father that had lost a child.

Fundy would've died before he had the chance to realize what was going on.

This time, Tommy had needed to drag Wilbur away instead of the usual opposite. The younger knew the other team would not hesitate to go after them: they needed to go into hiding.

Wilbur was... broken. It seemed the fox's death had made the other lost all hope.

"We've lost so much..."

Tommy had stared at him. The one who had always been the one they looked up to, the one who knew what to do. Their leader.

No, _his_ leader... He's the only one left.

"There is nothing left for us to fight for..."

For a moment, Tommy wanted to crumble down next to the other. Simply wait until dream would find them and kill them, to give up. It seemed like the simplest option.

**"Nine."**

But then, a match got lightened inside of Tommy's body, and his skin got heated up by a burning rage. His vision turned white, and a scowl printed over his expression.

"No. I will fight."

Wilbur didn't even look up, too lost in his own hopelessness. "It's useless."

"Maybe." Tommy clenched his fists and looked down at the other. "But I won't stop until I drop dead on my knees."

**"Ten."**

"A 1v1! You and me! No armour, no weapons, only a single bow! All or nothing!"

Dream had laughed at him, a sword with dripping blood hung over his shoulder. Tommy knew whose blood it was, and nearly broke at the thought alone, but he refused to think about it. 

"What?" He swallowed hard, glancing straight at the other's porcelain mask. "Too scared now that you can't rely on your advantages?"

Seconds passed as the other stared at him with amused eyes through the mask. Tommy was shaking with anger, not backing down.

Then, Dream shrugged.

"Alright."

**"FIRE!"**

All Tommy could see was red. He turned around as quickly as he could and lifted the bow, aiming directly for the other's heart. This was it, this could be end. They can be free-

He didn't even make a full spin before a blinding pain struck his chest.

Everything went quiet. Tommy didn't hear the hitch of breath from Wilbur, he didn't hear the cheering of George and Sapnap. All he could sense was the numb black hole in his heart, steadily spreading through his appendages.

Everything got heavy, like hell itself was opening underneath him and sucking him down. He sank down to his knees, although he didn't feel the ground underneath him. 

Really, Tommy should be dead. He had been hit directly in the heart, everything should have turned black by now. But... it hadn't.

Tommy could see colours, they were faint and muffled, but they were there. They reached down and twisted around him like silky spider webs that twinkled in the moonlight. For just a second, his reality still existed, like the devil had taken mercy on him and giving him a final push to accomplish his goal.

His arms moved on their own and pulled the arrow back. The back of a green sweater was swinging before his eyes, the edges blurred and filled with static. No one saw as the string got tighter and tighter, and his aim got more accurate.

Tommy's heart stopped beating, and he released.

And as the last flow of his blood made its tour through his veins, he saw the arrow hit its target, and he smiled.

For Wilbur, for Fundy, for Tubbo. For the revolution.

They were free.

.

That day, two leaders fell.

One died with his lips curled up in a satisfied smile.

The other had wide eyes from surprise, because in his last moments he could not believe that he was killed...

By a. 

Stupid. 

Fucking. 

Child.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know I'm late. I only found out about this war a couple days ago.
> 
> I'm actually quite proud of this one, can you believe it?
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
